Oh, That Fateful Night
by Marzie Tupenda
Summary: Marie Tupenda is the kind of girl no one wants to be around, but everyone is around her.  That all changes one night as she is walking down Privet DR and is attacked by...something.  Marie has to blend into the Wizard World for No reason at all SHE thinks
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own Harry Potter! Enjoy:)

Prologue

Marie Tupenda is the kind of girl that no one wants to be around, but everyone is around her. She never settles for less. And if she must, well, lets just say she doesn't settle for less. She has short, brown hair, with light brown lined here and there. Its wavy and beautiful and seems to make her face innocent, except of course, when she talks. Her eyes have no particular color, besides the green and blue that shifts depending on her mood. She is in the 10th grade, at the age of 16, and is low on the smarts side of the grid, and high on the popular. You could say she is the stereotypical 'blonde'. Her many boyfriends can back me up when I say "She is most controlling." But her many boyfriends can also back me up when I say "She will learn her lesson."

A party of everyone in perticular sauntered down the street of Privet Dr. in the coolness of the night. All the homes sat neatly in their rows, the only thing sepretating them was the expanse of grass and driveway. Marie Tupenda and her possy lined the edge of the road, each of them drifting off behind her into the mist, quite literally, actually. One by one each one struggled off into the sky, something imaginary, but indeed was there, carried them. Marie was in the front of the line, smiling idioticly at the road infront of her -the poor girl had no idea what was happening, nor could she. From a home infront of her, she saw a troubled looking boy - a tall boy with large circular glasses. She smiled as she knew he was going to watch her walk by. But, indeed, this boy was not looking at her, but to the _sky!_ She rolled her eyes as she walked by him and thought _I guess you can't have everything._ Her eyes flashed blue and she stopped in her tracks, quickly yelling "stop!" to her friends who were indeed not there. She swung her body around - no one _was_ there. Her confused eyes tamed to green as she swung her head back and forth, desperately trying to find her friends. She remembered the boy that she turned to catch for her own...he was not there. Her green eyes mixed with her blue - a color they had never turned befored. She was deathly afraid. The darkness seemed to move...was it moving? It began to close infront of her - no way seemed out. She closed her eyes and felt bony, cold fingers clench around her arm...her eyes shot open. She opened her mouth to scream-

"Aa-" The cold fingers slapped across her mouth.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The fingers, along with the darkness flew away with the blinding light. Marie flew back and landed with a thud on the ground.

"She's awful pretty, sin't she?" There was no answer. "HEY!" _mmm, home. No, not home. Where am I? WHY CAN'T I OPEN MY EYES? HELP! _Her cries got nowhere past her mind.

"Yes, Ron. But what are we to do with her?" Upon hearing HIS voice, Marie calmed down. _He must be very good looking! AND strong._

"Well, I don't know. We can't tell anyone, you know."

"Ron _is _right." _Oh great, a girl to ruin my plans._ "This has never happened in Wizard History." _WIZARD? Oh, wake up! Wake _"UP!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs - or should I say the bottom? All three of the voices jumped.

"What in the WORLD is happening!" Marie inspected her surroundings. She was on a table in a medium sized room. A fire burned to her right. A boy with orange hair sat there. To her left sat the boy with circular glasses, the one with the strong voice. But also to her left stood a pretty girl. The room was bright, and there seemed an air to it... a magical air. Shelves full of things lined the walls.

"Hello." Marie said, sitting up and swinging her legs on the good looking boys side.

Someone burst out from the door infront of her. _Oh great, another girl. _The one called "Ron" stood and cried

"Ginny! What are you doing here?

"What am _I_ doing here? I should be asking the same question!" There was silence.

"Ginny," The girl said "This is...I'm not sure. She was attacked by Dementours." A chill sloshed through the room. A ghastly silence followed. Slowly everyones eyes found their way to Marie. Ginny took a cautious step forward.

"I've never seen you at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"She's a muggle, Ginny."

"No, she's not a muggle..." Ginny stared deep into Marie's green eyes. Marie broke the stare - looking anywhere but there. Ginny didn't break her gaze, however.

"Look, Missy, I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I'm leaving. Now." Marie jumped off the table and sauntered towards the door. The boy with the circular glasses stood and set his hand on her arm.

"My name is Hermione." Marie looked to her left to the girl – Hermione - who was pointing everyone out. She ponted to the boy with orange hair and brown eyes, who was standing behind the table.

"This is Ron. Ron Weasely. And this is his sister, Ginny Weasely." The girl also had orange hair and brwon eyes, they were very much alike. She nodded to Marie. "This is Harry Potter." Marie inspected 'Harry Potter'. She smiled up at him. He looked down on her and frowned at her odd behavior.

"MY name is Hermione." Marie jumped at her raised voice.

"Her...minny?"

"Hermione!" She rolled her eyes. The boy behind her spoke -sensing Hermione's annoyance.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Light...Magincificent, blinding light. And pressure."

"What did you...see?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Forms. Dark forms. I could see the outlines...and some inside. They were like skeletons, yet...not...this will sound rediculous, but they weren't quite...human." Marie looked for a reaction. "The fingers were cold...they had cloaks, ragged, ripped cloaks. I couldn't help but stare into their dark hoods..." Marie stared in rememberence at the floor. The orange girl spoke.

"Harry, we have to talk. NOW." They stared a teachother for a moment, than

"Alright. You can stay here, ..." The boy with glasses looked to her. She took a step forward, pushing herself proudly out and said

"Marie. Marie Tupenda." The orange girl rolled her eyes and muttered "Pretty name for annoying girl."

"Alright, Marie. Please wait here." All four of them left the room and got to whispering.

"How in the WORLD did she see Denominators? She's a muggle!" _Ron, _She thought.

"She's no ordianary muggle." _Ginny, _

"They had darkness spells on them, but I used that spell you taught me so I could see them, Hermione." _Harry!_ Marie wooed, "When they carried off her - " She couldn't hear anything except gasps and low whispers. After a few minutes there was a

"I'm sure Proffessor Dumbledore could help." From Ron.

"Yes, I'm sure he could to. But how do we get her to Hogwarts?" _Hermione, ug._

"Ask him to come, of course!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, he is on a trip to...who knows where." There was silence after Harry's statement.

"I know." She heard Ginny say. There was low whispers...the door flew open. Harry stood in the doorway. Marie smiled inthe most wanting smile imaginable.

"Please lie down." She obeyed. "Now, your going to sleep for a while. Don't be afraid when you awaken." Harry took a stick from his pocket and muttered some words... a charm. She closed her eyes.

_What am I doing in here?_ She was in the biggest room you've ever seen, but seemed muxh less so with all the shelvesof books. The ceiling went up in a dome – a skylight in the middle – and books lined the wall all the way up, making it millions of shades of brown, red, almost anything you can imagine. In the middle of the circular room light gracefully roamed, pronouncing something there in the middle. She started to maker her way – ground level and swinging – through the eisles. . . towards the light. No _she _wasn't,she wasn't in control . . .she was inside someone – or somethings – body. The body heard soemthing, and jolted its head towards the sound. Someone walked out of a door, and closed it. He had books and papers in his arms. The thing looked at the ... something in the middle, than back to the person. She hid behand a bookshelf. The man walked down an aisle towards the light. Marie watched him though the bookshelves. As if mezmorized, he sat his books and papers on the ground. He stepped up the two steps to the object...suddenly the form rushed to the person, and a terrible hissing sound arose. The man yanked his head to her – STRIKE – the thing hit his head and it was instantly bloody. He fell to the floor and looked up with terrified eyes at ther – her form – and let out a poercing cry. His last. STRIKE!

Marie sat up and gasped. She looke around the room as sweat dripped off of her nose – where was she? - oh yes, now she remembered trying to calm her nerves, she lay back down, staring at the ceiling. What just happened?

She heard whispers. . .

"Let the poor girl sleep. She's been though enough." It was Hermione.

"But her muggle mind doesn't know that!" The orange boy.

"Yes, but her wizard soul does. Besides, if its possible for a muggle to see denominators, it would be terrified! She needs to rest.

"Yes, I agree with Hermione. C'mon Ron. Coming Hermione?" Shuffling of feet – door shutting, silence.

Marie sighed. A soft tear slid down her cheek. _I just want to go home!_ _Whatever is happening to me?_ The door creaked open. Marie wearily looked at the door. The orange girl poked her head in.

"May I come in?" Marie lay on her side and looke to the girl, she nodded. Ginny took a stool, and pulling it up to the bed asked softly

"Can't get any rest?" Marie shook her head. The dream must be normal for these. . .people.

"Well, we have a plan."

Marie pushed the loaded cart infront of her down Kings Cross train station. Her new friend squaked in its cage. Marie knelt by it, feeding a treat to its hungry beak. She whispered some assuring things and went on her way.

Harry led the way. Than Hermione, Ron, her, Ginny – each of them pushing carts of their own. She turned around and whispered to Ginny

"I've never had an pet _owl_ before!" Ginny smiled reasuringly and nudged her on.

Soon they reached platform 9 . . .and 3 quarters? Marie turned to tell Ginny that her ticket was wrong when yelling arose.

"_GO GO GO _you filthy offspring! I will NOT have you round the house this year!"

Running and boys laugher(and the flaps of skirts)rushed to their party. Two tall, orange haired twin boys pushing carts of their own rushed up laughing. A red faced, red haired frizzled woman rushed behind.

"And to THINK I - " She saw Harry "Harry! Darling boy, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you Mrs. Weasley!" She turned around and confronted Ginny as all the boys giggled.

"And who is your friend, dear?"

"Marzie Tupenda. She will be with us this year." She looked at Marie "And for the forseen future." There was an odd silence Mrs. Weasley wasn't accustomed to, and for some reason didn't keep it that way.

"Well, as always, I'm glad Ginny can meet new friends BOYS!" She snapped "Get oughta here, you'll be _late!_" The boys nodded and luaghed. They alligned their carts with an arch, and prepared for a run.

"_NO!_" Marie cried, but Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth as a twin – George - ran to the arch . . . and _disappeared_

"I've leaned against that arch many times!" Marie breathed.

"First time on the Hogwart's express, aye?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about this." By now both twins left.

"Harry, you go first, my boy! Show Marzie how its done!" Harry lined himself, along with his cart, with the arch. After a worried glance at Marie, he simply _ran _through! And honestly disppeared!

A/N- PLEASE review! Be nice, this is my first(obviously:P) if you like my writing, or you don't, check out Katalina Weasley's stories!


	2. At least the train is normal

A/n – I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you like it! PLEASE review! I'd greatly appreciate it, alot! :)

"Now now Marzie, don't be shy! Do what Harry did, but you can do it in more of a run, anxiety, you knw." Marrie looked wrridly at Ginny. . .she smiled an nodded. Marie alligned herself, saying her prayers and whispering _sorry!_ To ber bird. She ran, _WHOOSH!_

Harry was waiting. She smiled and rushed to him, giving him a hug. He laughed, She drew herself back, blushing and smiling in her flirting way.

"C'mon!"

They walked down the row. . . the boxes in the train were full. Finally, they found an empty box, and immediately filled it. Marie sat inbetween Harry and Ron. The girls sat across. _At least the train is normal!_ She thought.

"Now, Marie, you must remember everything we told you! And remember, " Hermione added as Marie sat, mouth hanging open at a suitcase that had just flown in and promptly landed on the rack above her head. "_try _not to gape so at even the simplest magic!"

"Thanks, mum!" Ron called out to Mrs. Weasley, standing with her arms on her hips and her eyebrow raised. He smiled a little, and blushed accessively. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued the protocol.

"Now, whats your name?"

"MarZie Tupenda."

"Parents?"

"Darfin and Posie Tupenda."

"Do you think 'Darfin' should be used?" Ginny asked.

"Darfin is a lovely name!" Hermione looked surprised at Ginny. She obviously like the name – Ron took a mental note.

"Now, why are you coming to Hogwarts?"

"My parents have recently died – which reminds me – did you send the letter?" Hermione nodded

"They think you're at a muggle boarding school."

"Good," Marie sighed and gave a pitiful glance to Harry.

"You'll see them again, I promise!" _Of COURSE Ginny must comfort me instead of Harry._ She thought.

"Anyways, my paren'ts died...oh yes! I want closure, so, I'm comin' to stay with my cousins, the Weasley's."

"No, you are a cousin of Harry!" Marie gasped,

"Never!"

"Well... I guess you must be my relation. . ." Hermione looked down in shame at the thought that she was a mud-blood(she was only part witch). Ron chipped in.

"It _would _be more believable." Marie glared at him. "Trust me," He said in a low, scary tone. She left him alone.

"Now," Hermione began, giving a grateful glance to Ron. "Now you must study with me, everynight, if you are ever going to stay."

"Why don't I just get expelled so I can _leave!_" Marie complained her whining voice eeking though the box. "Why do I even have to go in the _first place?" _There was an uncomfortable silence. "Hello!" Marie snapped her fingers in Ron's face.

"If this were any normal situation" Hermione stated "we would yell "oblivitae", and you would be on your way." Hermione stopped and looked to Harry. He nodded. "You see, this isn't a normal situation." She stopped, hoping Marie would understand. She didn't. "Well. . .Marie, you aren't a normal muggle."

"What the _heck _is a muggle!" Marie yelled.

"A non-magical person. . .human?" Harry answered. Marie stared at him peculiarly.

"_Human?_" She breathed. "Look, this draws the line. I am a perfectly normal, non-mythical human! I swear!" There was another uncomfortable silence.

"I need Hogwarts library to look things up and . .expirement." Marie's eyes grew wide.

"You see, Mary, when the dementors first attacked you and your friends - " Harry began -

"My friends? Where are they! Someone ELSE'S basement?"

"I'm. . . .I'm afraid, Marie. . . .they didn't make it."

"Didn't make _what!"_ Silence.

"They were killed." Harry rushed out. Marie sat staring at him.

"I. . ." Marie slouched back, staring at the ground – this was the first time she was truly speechless in her life.

"Why didn't they kill _me!_" Marie cried as if a statement. She broke down. Ginny took her hand and Harry put his arm around her shoulder – she didn't care.

"Harry saved you." Hermione told her

"We know you have magical powers" Harry said "because the dementors teamed to get you." Marie's clouded eyes looked at Harry. "_and _your eyes." He finished. Her eyes were now a tired, sad gray. Marie's tears filled the box, a draft siezing in. They all huddled close to her pain.

Marie sat wide eyed in the magic pulled carriage – a huge castle leaned over her. Hogwarts. They stopped an Harry helped her out of the carriage, and they followed the students through the castle's doors. In the halls a rather large boy walked inbetween her and Ginny.

"H-hello." Marie gave a halfhearted smiled. "I've never seen you here before."

"That's because I've never _been _here before." He waited for her to go on. "I am visiting my cousin, Hermione Granger. I will be here this eyar, and maybe the next."

"Whats your name?"

"Who's asking?" Marie asked, now annoyed at his questions – and her guard was most assuredly up,

"Oh, I'm t-terribly sorry! My name is . . . well, they call me Crabbes – house of Slitheren."

"Slitheren?" She said in surprise. His name was of unfriendly sorts – according to dear Harry.

"I-if thats alright with you!" He said, hurrying over his words. She laughed. She looked on her right at Harry. He cautiously nodded.

"My name is Mar Zie Tupenda!" She said her Z with such force, a bit of saliva left her mouth and popped on his nose. He wiped it off, and continued.

"I see your in the house of Gryffindor?" He asked, looking at her tie. She nodded. "Those colors really suit - "

"CRABBE'S!" A high pitched males voice rang out and echoed down the halls.

"Merlin's beard, I gotta go!" He cried and bumbled off. Marie giggled, Ginny smiled to see her smile.

A/N – well, there's chapter two! Hope you liked it! Pleeeease review! even if its bad or good:) I like good better, but I'll take what I can get! Remember to read Katalina Weasley's


End file.
